DeathsChemist
Biography When Dag was young, he had a friend who could have been a potential Moirail/Matesprit later in life but the friend was taken away by some Trolls who were nearly ready to leave Alternia - the friend's (unofficial, due to age at the time) name was Dalren Balack (later Dalren tried to escape, but was caught, tied up outside and left to burn for 3 days before being stabbed to make sure he was dead - Dag doesn't know the details, but he found the corpse 2 sweeps after Dalren was taken away, and all he can say is that it wasn't pretty). Confused, he started looking for answers, and talked to his Lusus, who told him of the whole slavery situation, and the caste system, and how Trolls with his blood colour do this sort of thing casually. Dag was disgusted by this revelation, and vowed to not be like them. At that point, he hadn't yet been groomed for violence, though he loved killing animals and sometimes hurting other Trolls of his age (when he was 4 sweeps old), after learning of the dark parts of his blood, he started pushing it away from him. With the help of his accepting Lusus (a winged sloth), he tries as hard as possible to not be like those guys who took his friend; he doesn't have full control over his violence, but struggles with it, wrapping himself up in ego and life and problems to take his mind away from it as well as using his practices to keep himself in check. After 5 sweeps of this, he has learned how to hide his urges better, and even comes across as relaxed and amiable, he is rather easy to get along with - only becoming violent when sufficiently provoked, or defending himself against those who consider him a blood traitor due to his attitude (the latter happens a lot and gives him a good outlet for his latent urges, allowing him to be more calm and level-headed towards his friends). Recent events regarding a friend of his (Feliks Cordin) have stirred up dark memories regarding this, and he is having to fight the urge to just make a seadweller's life hell at the request of another friend (Sheriz Satrus). Dag promised to at least leave it until after Feliks is safe, but he can't make any promises about afterwards. One time, due to his hatred of slavery, he got into a fight with another Blueblood who took part in the abhorrent trade, and ended up with acid to the face; the skin and face healed well due to him being aTroll, but his eyes are permanently burned, and if he goes too long without his shades and drops, or does anything to damage his eyes, he risks going completely blind. The other Blueblood got his nose cut off though, so Dag considers that fight a draw. gnathonizingBattology made Dag some new terminator eyes just as he went completely blind, but nobody was available to implant them until a little later, when Dr. Faust (Of Guilty Gear fame) operated on him and implanted the eyes. His vision is now much better than it was before the incident. Plus he can switch on terminatorvision which is uber awesome. He is god tier, but chooses to wear his normal outfit- he can still hide his wings in his jacket. Due to a slight screw-up with his session, not only can he do spacey things, but he is also able to manipulate tears. All the others have a power relating to the other word in their land as well. He has a genetic predisposition to the flashstep - however, since he is lazy, he only learned how to do it after meeting a certain Dirk and getting him to show him the motions (and taking a large amount of time between trips to RRPT to train it when he can be bothered to), and even then, he only trained it up so that he could do it once every 2 minutes (think cooldowns on RPG games, or League of Legends). Oftentimes, it fails, and he ends up tripping over mid-step, which is why he has many spare sets of shades - they often break, and unlike Equius, he just can't deal with wearing broken shades. Fighting style He usually fights dual-wielding, with a sword in his left hand and an axe in his right, because he finds that not only does it allow for faster attacking, it also is more efficient for defense, as he can trap an opponent's weapon between the sword and the axe, and more often than not yank it out of their hands. If he is unable to dual-wield for whatever reason, or needs power, he has a claymore which through sheer coincidence looks like the one that belongs to Dante, son of Sparda. He recently aquired gunbladekind by alchemizing said sword with a colt .45, making it the most badass weapon he owns. Relationships he can't seem to hold his quadrants due to his strangeness, something that Sheri will help him fix by setting him up with friends and other trolls. He is known to be friends with Sheriz Satrus (of course), Feliks Cordin, "Paffy", Felcie, Jade, Dirk, Karu and Corpse (brokenObjects). In fact, he's on good terms with most of the RRPT regulars, even if he does sometimes irritate Karkat. Ancestry His ancestor was a well known badass and mercenary - known as "Azurejkt Devilhunter", because of rumoured escapades (In truth, he never hunted demons, but he'd spread propaganda to make himself look more badass). He was not only good at fighting, but he was also intelligent and good looking, however, he was known to be very eccentric in his mannerisms, often alienating other Blue bloods and higher with his attitude towards the caste system. In the end, it was this that was his downfall - Devilhunter's last stand was much like Zack's from Crisis Core, in that he went down taking an inordinate number of enemies down, but was in the end outnumbered - the final blow went to an unnamed Indigoblood, who stabbed him, and he fought on, but died from the bloodloss an hour later (creating a funny parallel with how Dag ascended, bleeding out for an hour on the quest cocoon). Trivia *He is 6 feet tall. *He has a deep-seated, irrational fear of crabs - which means that he flips out like a weasel every time Karkat's Lusus turns up. *He likes to swear a lot, and does so in a pretty chill fashion - not dissimilar to how Gamzee swears. *His preferred instrument of music is the guitar, but he is also known to play the keyboard and sing. *He is rather lazy, mainly due to the fact he was raised by a flying sloth, which he calls "Stevie". *Some may think he's a hipster, due to the shades and the sometimes uncanny wavelength he shares with Chris, but this isn't the case - he does pretty much everything unironically. *People often ship him as being in some kind of quadrant with Sheri, this just isn't true and whoever suggests it clearly doesn't understand their friendship. *He obviously has a lot of mangrit, as if it exists, he's probably got it somewhere in his sylladex. More Images Category:Fantroll Category:Blueblood Category:Living Category:God Tier